You Belong With Me
by Alchemygirl8
Summary: Yami's in love with Yugi. Yugi's with Tea. What will happen?


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

 _She's upset, she's going off about something that you said_

 _'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

Yami sighed as he sat on Yugi's bed. He watched as Yugi walked back and forth phone pressed to his ear. He was once again have an argument with his girlfriend Tèa. "I didn't mean it like that Tea you know how much this scholarship means to me" Yami could hear yelling on Tea's end of the phone. "Okay fine I'll take you out this weekend, we'll do whatever you wish" Yugi hung up a few minutes later.

Sighing Yugi sat down on the bed beside Yami. "Yugi, are you alright?" Yugi turned to Yami and forced a smile "I'm fine, we should get back to studying for that test". Yami smiled and nodded, though in the back of his head he knew something was wrong with Yugi. He had been Yugi's friend since second grade. 'I know Yugi's been struggling with Tea, I just don't understand why he won't let me help him'.

 _I'm in the room_

 _It's a typical Tuesday night_

 _I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

 _And she'll never know your story like I do_

Yami laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. His iPod was plugged into his stereo and was playing his favourite band. Yugi had also shared a love in the band. Tea however hated the band and had taken the albums off of Yugi's iPod and laptop. She had also made him give the CD's back to Yami.

Yami sighed as he remembered why Yugi had such a connection to the music. As a child Yugi had been bullied in school and it continued into Middle and High School. He had found listening to that certain band one day with Yami had calmed him down and cheered him up pretty fast. Whenever Yugi was upset he would go to Yami's house and the two would listen to band until Yugi calmed down.

 _But she wears short skirts_

 _I wear T-shirts_

 _She's cheer captain_

 _And I'm on the bleachers_

 _Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

 _And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Yami disliked that Tea would wear such short skirts. To be honest she would dress like a slut and flirt with guys when Yugi wasn't around. Yami would try to tell Yugi but he would always say that Yami was being ridiculous. Yami had soon found that Yugi had a love of duelling. And him, Joey, Tristan and Tea would cheer him on with every duel. Tea however would become defensive of Yugi and would glare and say something to Yami whenever he cheered him on. Though Yami continued to cheer his friend on, much to Tea's displeasure.

 _If you can see I'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along so why can't you see_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

Yami had known he had a crush on Yugi since Middle School. Though he did his best to hide it. Yami had tried to leave subtle hints to Yugi about his feelings, though Yugi was blind to the hints. Yami eventually gave up and let Yugi live his life with Tea.

 _Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

 _I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

 _Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

 _Hey isn't this easy_

Tea was away for the weekend with her family. So Yami had invited Yugi to walk around, as Tea had restricted Yugi from hanging out with Yami. Yami had stopped by Yugi's house at noon. Yugi had answered the door dressed in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore light blue jeans worn and ripped at the knees. He also wore black runners and black leather choker. Yami smiled "ready to go?" Yugi smiled and nodded. He turned back and yelled bye to his grandpa.

The two then started their walk. Yami was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a black top with black shoes. He had wrist bands around his wrists and chains around his waist. He also wore his leather choker which matched Yugi's. Yugi's grandpa had gotten the two a matching pair for Christmas as a little joke. Since the two acted like brothers to everyone.

The two somehow ended up at the park. They sat down at a nearby bench facing the fountain. Yami smiled as he watched Yugi's eyes sparkle at seeing the fountain. Yami pulled a coin out of his pocket, he placed it in Yugi's hand. Yugi turned to Yami with confusion, "what's this for?" Yami smiled "you make a wish, and the throw the coin in the fountain". Yugi smiled "really!?" Yami smiled and nodded. Yugi got up and ran towards the the fountain, he stopped in front of it and closed his eyes. Yugi then threw the coin in the fountain and ran back to Yami.

 _And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

 _I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

 _You say your fine_

 _I know you better then that_

 _Hey what you doing with a girl like that_

"What did you wish for?" Yami asked, Yugi shook his head "I can't tell you, or else it won't come true". Yami chuckled "I suppose you have a point" Yugi smiled and the two continued to talk. Yami was telling Yugi about something his friends Bakura and Marik had done recently. Yugi had burst out laughing and Yami had soon joined him. People passed by and smiled at seeing the two brother figures smiling and laughing on the bench.

However, that happiness was soon cut off. An angry car horn brought their attention behind them. Yugi's eyes widened at seeing Tea in her red convertible. Yugi ran up to the window, Yami could hear the conversation still. "I thought you weren't coming back until Sunday?""something happened at the cottage so we had to cancel" Yugi's eyes softened "how about we go on that shopping trip you promised me" Tea asked. Though it was more of a statement then a question. Yugi frowned and nodded, he turned to Yami and smiled sadly before getting in the car.

 _She wears high heels_

 _I wear sneakers_

 _She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

 _Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

 _And find that what what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Tea pulled him into a kiss and when the two broke she sent a smirk Yami's way. Yami sighed as the two drove off leaving him in the park. He just wished he had enough courage to tell Yugi about his feelings. 'I couldn't, I would die if he rejected my feelings, I don't want to ruin our friendship, and besides he has Tea'.

 _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along so why can't you see_

 _You belong with me_

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door_

 _All this time_

 _How could you not know_

 _Baby you belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

Yami sighed as he worked on his homework. Suddenly his phone rang from beside him. He picked it up and was surprised to find it was Yugi calling. "Hello?""Hey Yami what's up?" Yami smiled "just working in homework" Yami could almost see Yugi's frown. "Aren't you going to the dance tonight?""I can't, I've left this homework all weekend" Yugi sighed "I guess you have a point, it just won't be the same without you". Yami smiled "I'll come next time, I promise" he could practically see Yugi's smile "alright it's a deal, well I should probably go I promise Tea I would pick her up at 8" Yami glanced at his clock to find it was 7:50. Yami sighed "wouldn't want to disappoint her""yeah, I'll talk to you later". Yugi then hung up.

 _Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

 _I'm the one who makes you laugh_

 _When you know you're about to cry_

 _And I know your favorite songs_

 _And you tell me about your dreams_

 _I think I know where you belong_

 _I think I know it's with me_

Yami sighed as memories went through his head. He remembered when Yugi came to him in tears. He had been bullied by Ushio,again. It was the middle of the night so his parents were in bed. He had quietly led Yugi up to his room and he had calmed Yugi down.

He remembered how easily it was for him to make Yugi laugh. Yugi was a child at heart so really anything made him laugh. But out of all his friend Yami had made Yugi laugh the most.

Yami could always tell when Yugi was about to cry. He put his hands behind his back or to his side. His hair would droop a little, his bangs would slightly cover his hair. He would lean over a little, and his face would soften greatly. Yami was always there to step in before Yugi actually started crying and Yami managed to cheer him up before they returned.

Yami knew Yugi's favourite song. It was 'Better Than I Know Myself' by Adam Lambert. Yugi had walked into Yami listening to it in his room when he came over one day. He had loved playing it whenever he got he chance. It was only one of the many songs that Tea allowed him to listen to still.

Yami always loved listening to Yugi tell him his favourite dream. He especially loved hearing Yugi tell him about how he dreamed of becoming a Duel Monsters champion. Yami encouraged Yugi to follow his dream and keep playing. Now Yugi was King Of Games, and Yami couldn't be prouder of him.

Yami knew where Yugi belonged. Yugi belonged with him. But he could never tell Yugi about his feeling. He feared rejection and the ruining of a friendship.

Meanwhile at the dance Yugi was having trouble finding Tea. A song was playing so couples and groups were dancing. Making it difficult for Yugi to walked around. He had asked his friends and heir dates but no one had seen her.

He finally found her. Tea was dressed in a tight fitting short black dress. It had a gold belt and was strapless. She was with another guy kissing. Yugi's eyes widened and he quickly turned and walked away. He ran into Joey who noticed the look on Yugi's face. Joey had escorted Yugi to the seating area and left him with Tristan, whose date had to stay home.

 _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along so why can't you see_

 _You belong with me_

The lyrics played made Yugi's eyes widen. Memories flashed before his eyes. The day he met Yami, the feelings he had developed in Middle school but had pushed away, the subtle hints Yami left but was to blind to notice. He remembered how Yami reacted when he told him that he and Tea were dating. The way Yami forced a smile, but Yugi was too blind to notice how fake it was.

Yugi suddenly realized the feelings he had been feeling lately.

He was in love with Yami.

Yugi suddenly stood up and took off out the door. Tristan yelled at him "where are you going?""Yami's!" he yelled back. Tristan smiled as Yugi ran out Tea yelling at him to come back. 'Took you long enough Yugi'.

Yugi quickly got to his car taking his keys out. However a voice made him look up at a very angry Tea. "Where are you going?" she asked angrily "to do something I should have done before I agreed to date you" Tea's eyes widened. "Yugi, come on back to the dance we'll have fun in there" Yugi glared "or you can let me go and go back to your other boyfriend" Tea's eyes widened. "That's right, I saw Tea. Consider us done" Yugi got in his car and drove off towards Yami's house. Leaving a surprised Tea behind in front of the school.

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door_

 _All this time_

 _How could you not know_

 _Baby you belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

Yugi mentally cursed himself. 'How could I not see it before?' he asked himself angrily. 'How could I have been so blind?'

Yami was in the kitchen. He had finished his homework and had come downstairs intending to watch a movie. His parents were out on their monthly date night. The doorbell suddenly rang, Yami checked the clock and raised an eye brow at the time. 'Who knocks at a door at 10 at night?' Yami glanced at his attire with a sigh, he was dressed in a pair of black pyjama pants and a dark grey shirt. The doorbell rang a few moments later. Yami rolled his eyes 'geez' "I'm coming!" Yami yelled making his way to the front door.

He was surprised to find Yugi outside the door. He was breathing heavily and looked tired. "Yugi?" Yugi suddenly pushed him inside the front door closing behind them. "Yugi?" Yami asked again as Yugi pressed him against the wall and pressed his lips against Yami's. Yami's eyes widened and froze not knowing if this was a dream or not.

 _You belong with me_

 _Have you ever thought just maybe_

Yugi pulled back with a frown "why didn't you tell me?" Yami cast his eyes downwards. "I was afraid you would reject my feelings" Yami's eyes filled with tears. "I was afraid of ruining our friendship, I would die if you knew about my feelings and rejected mine, ruining our friendship". Yugi just smiled and pressed his lips against Yami's once more. Yami froze before he kissed back his tears falling down his cheeks.

 _You belong with me_

The two pulled back a moment later. Yami frowned "what about Tea?" Yugi smiled "you were right about Tea, she was seeing someone behind my back". Yami frowned "Yugi I'm sorry" Yugi shook his head "it's alright, I could tell she was losing interest in me". Yami smiled "I was going to watch a movie, cafe to join me" Yugi smiled and nodded "of course, as long as you have a spare change of clothes I can borrow, this suit is getting tight".

A few minutes later Yugi had changed into a pair of Yami's grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. The two then cuddled on the couch under a blanket. Popcorn in Yugi's lap and lights were off. Yugi had called his grandpa to let him know he was staying over at Yami's. Yami pressed play and the movie 'The Mummy' started playing.

Halfway through the bowl of popcorn had been finished and placed on the coffee table. Yugi turned to Yami with a smile "Yami" Yami turned his attention to Yugi. "What is it Yugi?" Yugi smiled and leaned up kissing him on the lips. Yami kissed back his hands on both sides of Yugi's face. They broke apart a moment later both with smiles on their faces.

"I love you Yami" Yami's eyes widened. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Yugi's forehead "I love you to Yugi".

An hour later Alnamkanon and Amara Sennen came through the door. They were quiet since it was midnight. However Amara heard the soft sound of music in the living room. Her eyes widened and a smile grew on her face at the sight before her. Her son and Yugi were curled up with each other on the couch under a blanket. Their hands were tangled together and both had smiled on their faces as they slept. She turned to her husband who had walked in and a smile grew on his face. Amara quietly turned off the TV and fixed the blanket around the two.

She kissed Yami's forehead and then followed her husband upstairs leaving the two lovers alone.

Yugi opened his eyes and smiled seeing Yami asleep with a smile on his face. He kissed Yami's cheek before curling up into Yami once more and falling back asleep. 'Good night Yami, I love you'

 _You belong with me_


End file.
